


Rock The Waverider

by itsybitsyish



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Gay, Gentle Sex, In Love, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, intimate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsybitsyish/pseuds/itsybitsyish
Summary: No plot. Absolutely no plot whatsoever. Sex. Just Sex. Good old-fashioned f*cking. Stupendous shagging. Marvelous making of love.Whatever you want to call the primal dance of love, that's pretty much all this is.*As it is now Pride month, I felt it only fitting to post this piece - I haven't been able to write (writer's block, perhaps) for quite a while, so I hope this is decent enough to put out there.*





	Rock The Waverider

Leonard Snart had actually begun to enjoy his time aboard the Waverider.  
Certainly, it had taken a while to adjust to the sudden changes; new surroundings, new experiences, new people... New life.  
Having Mick with him had helped a lot. He couldn't imagine life without the big guy.  
They'd been together through the best and the worst, and now whatever this was.

 

"You all right?"   
Leonard blinked, having been deep in a memory from long ago. One that came up from the depths every now and again to torture him.  
He cleared his throat, becoming fully aware of his surroundings and looked up at his companion from his seat on the floor in. "Fine."  
Mick raised a brow, ignoring the beer he'd previously been swigging.   
"I said I'm fine." Leonard said a bit forcefully, confirming Mick's suspicions.  
"Sure, you are." Mick replied, downing the last of his beer and setting the empty bottle on the floor next to Leonard. He offered his hand, and Leonard grabbed hold to be pulled to his feet. "Aren't you always?"  
Good thing they were alone. The last thing he needed was for certain ideas to begin forming in the others heads.

Having been lead to Mick's room, he sat down on the end of the bed. Mick sat on the side, a few feet away.  
Neither of them spoke. 

 

It was a good five minutes later when Mick lay down, his feet still planted on the beige carpeting.  
Leonard let out a sigh, and decided to lay back as well, his head landing gently on Mick's abdomen.  
The familiar rise and fall of Mick's breathing, and the warmth radiating off his body was soothing. It lulled him into a state of relaxation - Mick had been the only person to ever have this privilege, this show of vulnerability. The only one to have proven himself trustworthy enough.  
Mick lay an arm across Leonard's chest in a sort of lazy half hug.

 

After the last trip they'd made with the Waverider, he could just feel the tension radiating off of Leonard. Even if none of the crew really picked up on it enough to notice.   
But, then, Leonard was a highly convincing actor - even if he had come face to face with his parents.   
Before his mother began explaining away bruises, forced to cut off contact with friends and even family, and only a few weeks away from giving birth to him.  
His father had been kind to her for the first year or so they were together, a gentleman even.  
Leonard had wanted so much to be able to tell her to get out while she still could before things slowly turned dangerous. Before her life, and the lives of her future children, would forever be marred by this monster of a man.  
But, there had been no time and no way to manage it.  
Leonard had been badly shaken as his parents walked by without so much as giving him a second glance. Not that he was entirely sure they'd seen him at all.  
If he hadn't been brought to his senses by Sara shouting at him to get back to the Waverider, that Savage was about to come at them in full force.

"You gonna tell me what's been eating you now?" Mick asked, his voice soft despite it's usual throatiness. More of a low purr than anything.  
"I told you, I'm fine, Mick. Enough." Leonard answered tiredly, folding his hands and resting them just above his hips.  
Mick frowned. He knew what 'fine' meant, and it was never the literal meaning.  
But, he also knew that if Leonard was going to share something with him, then it would happen on it's own - going on about it would just end up with Leonard shutting him out.  
Patience had never been Mick's strong suit - he'd always been a bit of a hot-head, while Leonard was the opposite, he could be cool as ice when he wanted to be.  
And, like they say, opposites attract. 

 

Leonard moved over beside him, then his face over Mick's.   
"All right, I'll admit it; I'm not fine, but I'm not going to talk about it right now, either. Maybe I won't at all." He said, looking into Mick's concerned eyes. 'The point is that I'll be okay. Just let me work through it."  
Mick gave a slightly hesitant nod.  
"Good." Leonard said with a tinge of relief. "Thank-you."  
He looked thoughtfully at Mick - the only person who actually cared about him. The only one who would remember him should he die.  
Mick meant the world to him, and Leonard knew that he meant the same to Mick.

 

He kissed Mick gently, working on temporarily replacing his inner turmoil with something more pleasurable.  
He deepened the kiss as he closed his eyes, focusing only on this moment.  
Leonard manouvred himself so that he was straddling Mick's hips, and Mick slid a hands along Leonard's side to his back.  
Mick began to lightly massage just above the firm buttocks, before removing Leonard's grey long sleeved shirt, and continuing what he'd been doing.  
It was never easy to take things slow, and sex was no exception - he'd much rather be taking Leonard hard and fast against a wall.  
Not that it never happened. But, Mick knew that Leonard preferred sweet and steady route over the rough and ready one. And, even if it was a challenge, Mick would do his best to make sure to hold back unless they were both wanting more.  
He could feel Leonard grow hard as he moved his hands lower, continuing the massage through the fabric of his jeans.  
Mick felt his own erection press uncomfortably against not only his pants, but Leonard's body as well.  
Leonard helped him out of his shirts, revealing a muscled and hairy chest along with numerous tattoos which covered his skin, before beginning to toy with Mick's nipples.  
He took his time, gently twisting the now taut pink nubs, flicking them with his skilled tongue, sucking at them.  
Mick swore, absolutely rock hard.  
Leonard began slowly dry humping him, and Mick's hips bucked of their own volition.  
His brows were knit together, and he'd begun to sweat. 

 

Leonard undid Mick's pants, not surprised to find no underwear beneath them as he freed the thick cock.  
He heard a slight moan of relief from Mick, pinning Mick's erection between them.  
Mick swore against Leonard's soft lips - this was torture. Definitely not the worst kind, but a torture nonetheless.  
As he cursed, he could feel Leonard smile in amusement before breaking the kiss and getting off of him and the bed, removing removing every last scrap of clothing.  
Mick came over to him after taking the rest of his own clothes off, their bodies pressing together tantalisingly.  
Leonard breathed in the scent of Mick's soap, a light mixture of sandlewood with a hint of cinnamon.  
Mick brought him back to the bed, and they lay together side by side, his front to Leonard's back.  
Mick held Leonard against him for a minute, kissing his neck and shoulder, grateful to have him in his life.  
"I love you." He whispered against Leonard's skin.  
Leonard hadn't realised just how much he'd needed to hear those words. He swallowed a bit hard. "I love you, too." He turned his head to look at Mick. "I always will."  
With that, he reached back, guiding Mick to just the right spot.  
Mick eased in, his precum making the entrance slick.  
He cursed again, Leonard felt so incredibly good.  
Once he was all the way in, he heard a needy little moan.  
Mick began making small strokes, keeping a slow but steady rhythym until Leonard was all but whimpering for release.  
They moved into doggy position, and Leonard made a desperate sound as Mick went balls deep.  
"Mick... Please..." Leonard breathed, his breaths sharp and shallow. "Please..."  
Mick's breath caught in his throat. He nearly came right then.

 

Giving Leonard what he was asking for, he hastened his pace and lengthened his strokes, all the while hearing quiet cries for more.  
Mick stopped holding back, pounding Leonard to the point where he thought for one brief moment the bed might collapse underneath them.  
He concentrated on lasting, but knew his effort was in vain; Mick closed his eyes, biting his lip and lowly growling as he spilled his seed into Leonard.  
His breathing heavy, he wiped the sweat that was stinging his eyes away and pulled out.  
Mick had Leonard lie down, taking him into his mouth and blowing Leonard as if his life were on the line.  
Leonard pressed his lips together, feeling the first tremors of orgasm.   
Mick stopped just for a moment, appreciating how Leonard looked. He wanted to remember that for the rest of his life.  
Leonard gave moans of satisfaction, his cock twitching in Mick's mouth as he came hard.  
He could swear the Waverider was spinning, dizzy from the rush of pure sensation.  
Breathless, he closed his eyes as his body began to relax.  
Mick cuddled up to him, knowing they really ought to clean up, but everything was too perfect to end it.  
Instead, their exhaustion claimed their consciousness and they slept clear into the next day.


End file.
